my true feelings
by greenmutatedpuppy25
Summary: Mikan and the gang are in hogwarts and meets their childhood friends Harry and co. now they have a new darkarts teacher so it's their job to provokethe teacher when he gets fishy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Hogwarts.**

**Me: I have a dementor!!!**

**Mikan: From?**

**Harry: Hey guys!**

**Me: -hugs- Thanks for the dementor!**

**Harry: Actually it was Ron.**

**Ron: Why'd you tell?!?!?!?!**

**Other self: Face hell.**

**Hermione: Tomorrow.**

**Me: I have unfinish bussiness to do.**

**Hermione: You spelled business wrong its-**

**Ron: Give it a rest.**

**Hermione: Make me.**

**Hotaru: Gmp doesn't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Luna: And Harry Potter**

**Me: Where'd they came from?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mikan was walking along Diagon Alley to enroll at her first year at Hogwarts.

"I wonder where Hermione is?" asked Mikan to herself. (Hermione: I'm here)

Then she bumped into a girl with brown and curly hair.

"I'm sorry." apologized Mikan.

"No I'm sorry." Argued the girl.

When they faced each other-

"Hermione/Mikan!" They shouted at each other **(Me: Hey I ain't finish talking!!!)**

And they hugged each other.

"How are you?" asked Mikan.

"Fine, the same." Said Hermione.

Then 3 people came to both of their sides. And…..

"Mikan where have-" Hotaru was about to scold Mikan but she saw her childhood bestfriend.

"I see you have'nt changed, Hotaru." Said a dreamy voice that belonged to Luna Lovegood.

"Luna?" said Hotaru not believing her eyes.

"Yes it is me." Said Luna.

Then Hotaru hugged Luna and Luna hugged her back.

"And you still wear pigtails, Mikan." Said Harry.

"Harry!!" squealed Mikan as she hugged Mikan and Ruka and Natsume were jealous.

And Ron, apparently saw Natsume and Ruka's eyes wandering around with their wands.

"Hermione, look." Ron whisphered to Hermione about the walking eyes.

"Luna look." And Hermione passed the message to Luna.

"Ohohohohohohohohoho!" laughed the 2 girls.

But the 2 boys were busy glaring at Harry who was struggling in carrying Mikan.

"J-E-A-L-O-U- S!!!" Sang Luna and Hermione.

And the 2 boys were still glaring.

"Mikan, there are wands walking around the place." Said Ron.

"Oh please Ronald." Said Mikan as she went down Harry. "How could wands possibly wander around the place." Said Mikan.

"She's gotten smarter." Whisphered Harry to Hermione as Hermione nodded.

-Flashback-

_Eight five years old were playing at the playground when suddenly one did something that made 2 jealous. _

"_Mikan, wands are wandering around the place." Said 5-year old Ron._

"_Where?" asked Mikan looking willing to find a wand._

"_Find it." Said Ron._

_And Mikan ran way going into the forest._

"_What the heck did you do?!" scold Hermione._

"_It's not my problem she's stupid!" shouted Ron._

"_I'll go find her." Said Harry._

"_Please do." Said Hermione._

_After 30 minutes…._

_Harry came back with Mikan on his back holding a red wand._

"_Mikan!" shouted the girls._

_Ron came towards Harry and was about to carry Mikan when,_

_Bok!!_

_Mikan puched the back of his head._

"_What was that for?" complained Ron._

"_For saying that wands are walking!!!" _

"_Not my problem if you're stupid." Said Ron._

_Mikan glared at him and took a red wand out of her pocket. And chanted…_

"_Wingardium Leviosa!!!" she chanted._

_And Ron floated in air._

"Hahaha! The first spell I learned to use." Laughed Mikan.

"Yeah and my mom almost killed me when she knew that I almost put you in danger." Said Ron.

"Anyways, let's go to the station before we get late and get expelled." Said Hermoine.

"I can't be expelled in my first year!!" complained Mikan.

"Oh. But we almost did." Said Hermione facing to Ron and Harry.

"Anyways, Ron where is Ginny?" asked Hotaru.

"At the station." Said Ron carrying his luggage.

"Typical for an older brother not setting as a good example." Said Luna.

"Why are you always trying to provoke me?!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yessssss." Said Luna.

"Well, I'm not weird." Said Ron.

"Hey Butterbeer cork necklaces are very unique." Complained Luna.

"Whatever." He said.

At the king's cross station. (Haven't been there!!!)

The guys putted their's and the girl's trunks on the trolleys. (these trunks are not baiting suits!!!) They pushed their trolleys as they reached platform nine and ten.

"Funny, my ticket says platform 9 ¾ ." said Mikan looking at her ticket.

"the platform is-" Hermione was about to explain but cutted by a woman's scream.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!" shouted his peace-loving mother. (Other self: that does not sound peace-loving.)

"Crap." Ron murmured under his breath

"Where have you been?! I was absolutely worried when you left us at the bookstore!!!" shouted his Mother.

"Mum, look who I found." he said showing Mikan.

"Mikan!" His mother squealed as he hugged her.

Then suddenly a girl with red hair came and faced her mother.

"Mummy I over- Mikan?"

"Ginny!!!" squealed Mikan as she hugged her.

"Mikan." Ginny said as she hugged her back.

"It's so long since I saw you!!!" said Mikan.

"I know. Where are the others?" she asked.

"Ahem!!" coughed Hotaru fakely.

"Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka good to see you." Said Mrs. Weasley.

They just bowed.

"Anyways, let's go in." Said Harry.

All of them entered. The weasleys first then the gang.

They went in the train. Ginny with her brothers, Fred, George, and Percy.

In their room or whatever you call it.

"Give me my batch!!!" exclaimed Percy.

"this could be good for selling." Said George.

"Or playing with."

"Or experementing with."

"Give it to me!!! As your older brother I demand you." Commanded Percy.

"You've shown it to a lot of people." Said Fred.

"Like Penelope."

"And Wood."

"And Harry."

"Even Mikan and Ginny."

Ginny just sweatdroped at her brothers.

While Ron, Luna, Hotaru, and Ruka stayed in the same one. Ron and Luna did complain. ("Great I'm stuck with weird girl." Said Ron. "While I'm stuck with boastful jerk." Luna said)

"Why do you have to be in this part with me anyways?!" complained Ron.

"Being stuck with Malfoy's even better!!!"

"I'd rather be with your sister whom is very nice." Luna said looking at the window.

"And what? Be spoiled with her so-called kindness?! I wonder why is she nice with ol' Loony Lovegood." Said Ron in a blah blah voice.

"Boastful jerk."

"Weird person."

"Always non-sense"

"Self-centered."

And they keeped on arguing until Hotaru got pissed.

And …..

BAKA(n) BAKA(n)

They tasted the fury of the infamous baka gun. Ruka just felt pity for them because they have giant bumps on their heads. Well, Ron only.

"How come she did not get shot?!" complained Ron

"Luna's not an idiot like you, Ron." Said Hotaru.

While on the other room thingy, Harry, Hermione, Mikan and Natsume was in the same thingy.

Natsume spended his bloody time glaring at harry.

While Hermione was confusing Mikan in all the explanations about herbology.

"As you see a mandrake's cry can kill a person but a baby one can't. It is also called a mandragora, it can cure petrified people." (I only know about the mandrake and devil's snare.)

While Mikan is nodding like an idiot. (I do like using the word 'while')

On the other side….

"You know Natsume there are a lot of passageways in Hogwarts. My dad and his friends made a map of Hogwarts."

"Yeah Whatever." He said glaring at him.

After a few hours they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Harry saw Hagrid guiding the first years into the boats.

"All right first years, come with me!!" He announced.

"See ya later." Said Mikan to Ginny and Ginny just nodded.

At hogwarts….

All of the teachers were present. Dumbledore was always in the middle in between Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Sprout.

Mikan was just behind a girl with pink curly hair. (We all know who is that.)

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Welcome 1st years." Said Dumbledore. "Let us start the sorting."

Minerva Mcgonagall raised from her seat and took an old hat. She went to the chair and placed the hat there.

"When I call your names please come and sit here." She explained as the students formed a straight line.

"Nonoko Ogasawara."

A blue haired girl went up and sat down on the chair.

"Gryffindor!" The hat cried.

The Gryffindors clapped and she went to the Gryffindor table.

"Kokoroyomi."

Now this time a dirty blonde-haired boy went up.

"Hufflepuff!"

The boy went to the clapping Hufflepuffs.

Okay I'm getting to lazy here are the results….

Kitsuneme – Ravenclaw

Mochu – Slytherin

Mikan – Gryffindor

Hotaru – Ravenclaw

Sumire – Hufflepuff

Yuu – Gryffindor

Natsume- Slytherin

Ruka – Slytherin

Usami – Ravenclaw

Otonashi - Hufflepuff

Mikan was sitting in between Ginny and Hermione. She can't eat properly.

"What's wrong Mikan?" asked Ginny.

"I have a bad feeling about Natsume and Ruka being in Slytherin.

"I wish this would not make you feel worse but there are some rumours about Slyhterin." Said Ginny frowning.

Mikan looked at Natsume who was seating beside Ruka and Mochu. She frowned.

"I think I'm fine so I'm okay." Said Mikan forcing a weak smile.

"Here have some pudding." Said Ginny offering a pistacio ice cream (For those who does not know, pudding means dessert in british.)

"Thanks." Said Mikan.

After the dinner…..

"Natsume…" called Mikan as Natsume turned his head and saw Mikan and he blushed.

"what?"

"….Take care….. I have a bad feeling about you being in Slytherin." She said and smiled.

"Do whatever you like." He said and blushed.

"Okay see you tomorrow."

**Me: Babycakes24-san please forgive me if I used Hp and Ga together like yours but it will be a different story. Promise!!!**

**Mikan: Review!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the new defense against the dark arts teacher.**

**Me: Yeah, sorry for taking me long to update...**

**Mikan: Anyways hows the love story of Ed and Winy in the manga comin'?**

**Me: Not good.**

**Mikan: -sighs- i hope they get together in the manga.**

**Me: Me too!!!!!!!**

**Other self: Have they changed attitudes?**

**Hermione: Ron did it.**

**Ron: They were annoying me!**

**Harry: Hey guys!!! Have not yet found a cure…..**

**Natsume: What cure?**

**Harry: Nothing……**

**Hotaru: GMP25 doesn'town Gakuen Alice….**

**Luna: and harry potter!**

**Me: Where do you 2 come from?!?!**

Mikan and co. were in the Great hall. They were waiting for some announcement.

"Wonder what are they making us wait for?!" said Ron irritatedly

"Would you just wait. That is a disgrace to Gryffindor." Said Ginny.

"You mean he IS a disgrace to Gryffindor." Said Fred.

"so true." Said George.

"Not!" shouted Ron.

And it took a lot of attention……..

"I'm sorry." Said Ron as he blushed.

_**CLICK!**_

"hehehehe." Laughed hotaru in an evil way that made all the Ravenclaws shiver excluding Luna.

"Hotaru…" murmured Ron. Then Dumbledore stood up.

"Today we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher and please welcome Proffesor Mcnlair!" said Dumbledore as the teachers applauded and a man entered.(If anybody could read the name good for you coz I can't)

He had blonde hair and green eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous and he wore golden robes. He was about 18 or something. Girls giggled except 4 girls, Mikan, Hotaru, Hermione, and Luna.

And their leading mans sighed in relief..(XD)

"What are you sighing at?" asked Hermione raising an eyebrow. Harry blushed.

"Nothing…." Said Harry.

"I am very honored to be a teacher in Hogwarts…."

And blah blah blah as the students got bored.

"Erm…. Professor Mcnlair the bells are about to ring." Said Dumbledore.

He glanced at Mikan and co. and they were all asleep except for Hermione who was nodding and feeling sleepy.

"Okay I'm done."

And all the students woke up and clapped their hands. Except for some Slytherins.

"Okay please proceed to your classes." Said Dumbledore.

The students stood up and Mikan looked at Natsume who was with Ruka and Mochu.

"Natsume…"

"Mikan, What's the next subject?" asked Harry.

"Oh." She said coming back to her senses. "Dark arts."

"Okay let's go it's like a mile there." Said Harry pulling her.

"Oh wai-"

At the dark arts class…

Mikan sat beside Hermione who was prepared all the things they need. Wand, ink, eagle feather, and a long scroll.

Mikan sweatdropped.

"Mikan, why are you always like that?" asked Ruka. He was just behind him and sitting beside Natsume.

"And you're less cheerful." Added Luna who was infront of them sitting beside Harry.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron who was just the next table.

"Nothing I'm fine." She said as she faked a smile and raised her arms up and down.

Natsume looked at her and he tickled her for a second or 2 and

"_**EEEEEEK!**_"

And Mikan laughed shortly.

The others smiled (girls) and the others grinned at natsume. (boys)

"What are you grinning at?" said Natsume raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." They (boys) smiled innocently.

And the ambitious teacher entered.

"Hello my beloved students, I am your new defense against the dark arts teacher. Today we are gonna study about Love."

"Eh?" said the students.

"What the heck are you talkin' 'bout?!" exclaimed Draco.

"Why is there a problem there?" he asked.

"oh I've got a problem. THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MAGIC!!!!!!!!!"He shouted as Pansy flinched because she is just beside him.

"Love is magic it is stated that it is the most powerful magic ever all." Said Mcnlair with a look that makesguys have the goosebumps.

"Eew…" murmured Hotaru.

"What's love?" asked Mikan.

"Tch." Said Natsume.

"L-love?" murmured Ruka.

"Bloody hell.." – Ron

"WHAT?!" – Hermione.

"Kill me." - Harry.

"……." - Luna

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" shouted Mikan and co.

Mcnlair flinched. "No I'm not." He said simply.

This is gonna be one uncomfortable class for the 8.

After class…….

"Phew, it's a good thing that I was able to get out of that class." Said Ruka with lines underline his head and in a slouching position.

"I should have burnt him to death." Said Natsume.

"You would get in trouble!" said Mikan.

"But did you even had a clue what was he talkin' 'bout?" asked Hotaru to Mikan.

"no." Mikan said plain and simple.

"That's expected for a dense girl. P-o-l-k-a-d-o-t-s." said Natsume.

"What?..."

"Polkadots." Natsume repeated.

"Don't call me that!!!!!" Shouted Mikan as she chased Natsume and the others just smiled.

After chasing….

"He –pant- will –pant- pay –pant- for this." Said Mikan as she kept on panting while Hermione sweatdropped.

"What do we have next?" asked Luna.

"uh let me see." Said hermione as she took out the schedule. "Potions." She said.

"That means….." said mikan. "Jin-Jin." Said Mikan as she made a scared face.

"and Snape." Gulped Ron.

"Why do we have really bad lessons in the same day.." said Luna.

"I never knew Snape was scary for you." Said Ron grinning.

"FYI I don't hate Snape I just don't like potions because it's boring.

"Well at leas-"

"Parvati!!!!!!!!!" shouted lavender.

"Where are you?!?!?!?!" she shouted again.

"What's wrong?" asked Mikan as she ran towards Lavender.

"Parvati..she's…..gone!" said Lavander tears forming in her eyes.

Mikan's eyes widened.

"How?!" asked Mikan.

"I was just looking over there and when I looked back at her she was gone!!" Lavander exclaimed.

Harry,Hermione,Ron,Ruka,Hotaru,Luna, and Natsume came.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Parvati's gone." Said Mikan.

"what?" Hermione said can't believe what's happening.

"Luna, you're in the same class as Lavander right?" asked Harry.

Luna nodded. "Then take her to your potions class. I'll go check this." Said Harry running off.

"Me too." Said Mikan.

"Uh..Wait!" said Lavander. Mikan and Harry stopped on their tracks.

"We were down that hall when she disappeared." Said Lavander pointing to the hall that really smelt bad.

Harry and Mikan had lines on their head. Who would dare to go to such a hallway?

"O-Okay." Said Mikan.

They went to the hallway and Mikan wanted to puke because of the smell.

"Blech" said Harry.

While at Potions.

Natsume was really pissed for 2 reasons. First Jinno won't stop bragging about his position as a Potion teacher. And second Mikan isn't still back yet and he has a tight suspicion. (She's not your GF)

"Tch.. where the heck is Polkadots?" said Natsume.

Back at Mikan and Harry.

"Achoo!" sneezed Mikan.

"What's wrong? Do you have a cold?" asked Harry while they are running.

"No, I guess." Mikan said.

**Me: sorry for the long update!!**


End file.
